


A might mount indeed

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brainwashing, Breeding, F/M, Pokephilia, Pony Play, Scat, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Calyrex see's Melony and deems her worthy off being his steed.
Relationships: Melony/Calyrex
Kudos: 8





	A might mount indeed

Calyrex had just aquired his reins for Spectrier hearing a commotion her peered over the fence and he was dumbstruck, he saw a beautiful creature before him, with her plump chest and ass, her gorgeous smile she was chatting with the boy that had been helping him, Calyrex knew he desired her as his new mount, linking minds with her he saw her name was Melony, and saw she had a high sex drive, this pleased Calyrex, he use too make fertile woman breed for him, and now he has a soon too be willing subject.

Teleporting her too the Crown Shrine Calyrex set too work on removing useless memories from Melony, all he needs is her willingness too be his mount and her sex drive after all, Calyrex got the woman on the floor and made his twelve inch cock appear, the woman now under his thrall started too suck on his cock, making the legend moan as he ripped her clothes off her, her might breasts need too be on display as does her might ass, they belong too him now, as she worked on his cock Calyrex was soon cumming his might steed has served him well.

Signalling her over too him Melony now in a pure lustful state just smothered Clayrex in her breasts, Clayrex quite enjoying this sensation of the womans giant boobs, his tongue licking his new mounts tongue, Melonys clearly ideal matting material.

Getting the woman too bend over he put the Reins of Unity on her and decided she needed too be taken like the beast she now is, using his psychic powers he spread her ass wide soo her Vagina was primed too take Calyrex’s seed, her pounded and fucked the woman hard and fast, making Melony squirm in pleasure as he cummed all inside her. 

Soon this mighty beast once know as Melony was no better than an animal now, she obey Calyrex without question and even ate Calyrex’s excretions straight from her masters ass, the woman being a good, good mount for the legend,and the fact she was pregnant with his spawn made Calyrex very happy indeed.

Weeks have passed and Calyrex has trained his new steed well, she will walk him where he needs too go, give him the pleasure he needs, clean his excretions as well, her stomach has doubled insize, no doubt she will give birth in the coming days, her breasts where heaving with the milk needed too feed both their child and Calyrex, this is her fate now.

END

Inspired by R34 Art your all welcome :)


End file.
